


It's Good to See You Again

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed cries because he's happy, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Roy cries a lot because he's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “It just goes to show you, Brother.  No matter how dark the road is, sometimes happily ever afters do come true.”





	It's Good to See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> A little kid fic to lighten things up :P Enjoy!

Ed stared at the bundle in his arms and he could barely contain himself.  He looked over at Roy, another bundle in his arms, and he couldn’t help but smile at the tears running down his husband’s face.  Ed couldn’t think of a moment in his life when he’d been happier.  When Roy looked up at him, Ed closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips.

“They’re beautiful,” Roy said softly to him.  “They look like you.”

“I’d hope so, or Winry has a lot of explaining to do,” Ed teased.

Winry was doing well, the staff had told them.  She was resting after a difficult labor, but she had already signed the papers that she had agreed to before this whole thing had started.  She had birthed the twins for Ed, but they weren’t hers.  They belonged to Ed and his husband now.  She would be Aunt Winry, but nothing more.

Which meant…  “Roy … I’m a father.”

Roy laughed at him.  Of course he did, because they’d had the nursery ready for three months and Ed had read every book on child rearing he could get his hands on.  He’d done everything he could to be ready for this moment, but nothing could prepare him as he held his son in his arms, for seeing Roy with their daughter in his arms. 

Ed looked down at his son and took a deep breath.  “Maes.  Maes Mustang-Elric,” he tried out the name. 

He heard a choked off sob from his husband and he leaned over for another kiss, which Roy readily supplied.  He was sappy on a regular basis, but Ed was willing to give him a little leeway today.  He leaned into Roy’s shoulder and looked at the girl in his husband’s arms and she smiled up at them.  Golden eyes and golden hair, just like her brother.  She was the oldest of the two by three minutes.

“Trisha Mustang-Elric,” he said her name as well.

Roy raised his finger to lightly caress her cheek and she caught hold of it instinctively. 

“She’s got good reflexes,” Ed commented.

Roy just let out a shaky breath.  “Hello, my little Tishy.”

Ed’s smile fell at the name he hadn’t thought of in years.  He must have gone stiff because Roy looked up at him. 

“Ed?  Love, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t like the nickname?” he asked.  “I don’t have to call her that.  It just … she seems like a Tishy to me.”

Ed swallowed against the lump in his throat.  He felt stupid for the tears in his eyes but he couldn’t stop them.  They fell and Roy kissed him again.

“I love the name,” he admitted.

Roy didn’t know.  Ed had never told him about the girl from the future who’d come to save her Dad.  And after six months of trying to help the man, Ed had left him, convinced he’d just dreamt the whole thing.  He’d stopped believing in the happily ever after that she’d seemed to promise and the life he’d once wanted.

But here she was.  Tishy, the girl who’d shown up in his living room and promised to make his life a living hell.  With her brother Maes, he remembered suddenly.  Who would someday have a blowing things up phase he never really grew out of.

Ed let out a broken laugh and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead before he turned his attention back to his son.  Roy was the sappy one, but Ed was allowed to have this moment. 

The only person he’d told, years after the fact, was his brother.  When Alphonse came to check on them, Ed smiled at him as Roy placed their daughter in his brother’s arms.

He held Maes up for Al to look at and he introduced them.  “Maes, this is your Uncle Al.  He’s going to teach you all the things I won’t and he’ll get in trouble with your Dad for it.”

“Because your Father is still a sucker for his little brother’s pout,” Roy added.

“Trisha, this is your Uncle Al.  He’s … he’s going to mean a lot to you.  Trust me on this.”  He looked at Al and smiled.  “Al, meet your niece and nephew.  This is Maes and Tishy.”

And Al’s smile dropped in surprise as he heard the name.  Because he was the only one who knew about the fairytale ending Ed had stopped believing in.

Roy watched them with a look that told Ed he’d have to explain at some point, but Ed was hoping to avoid that.  It seemed too late to tell him about his time travelling daughter, especially now that she was here with them. 

Alphonse broke the moment by handing Tishy back to Roy, who took her eagerly.  Ed smiled as he watched them and Alphonse pulled Ed into a partial hug, careful of the boy in his arms.

“It just goes to show you, Brother.  No matter how dark the road is, sometimes happily ever afters do come true.”

Before he could say anything, Alphonse pulled away and was giving Roy the same hug, but his husband was all choked up again.  The relationship between Roy and Al had been rocky for a long time.  Ed had learned to forgive but Alphonse hadn’t been so quick to let go of the old hurts once they’d moved back to Amestris.  They were close now though and Ed was thankful for that.  Thankful for so many things.

When Roy wanted to switch, Ed gladly took his daughter from his husband and took her to the window to look at her in the sunlight.  She yawned and Ed held her tighter.  “Beautiful girl.”

The silence was broken when Alphonse opened the door and their team came into the room.  Roy and Ed showed off the twins and Hawkeye and Al disappeared to check on Winry again.  It was a joyous occasion and, as Ed sat beside Roy and watched the people they cared about, the people who had stood by them through everything, he knew he’d been blessed. 

They’d managed through hard times and rocky shores, but they were right where they belonged.  They had the support of their friends and loved ones and they were together.  When Roy pressed a kiss to Ed’s temple, he knew Roy was thinking the same thing.  Life was all the sweeter for the storms, but the best was yet to come.

And when Tishy needed a bottle and Ed took her back from her uncle, Ed held her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Baby Girl, it’s nice to see you again.”


End file.
